Discussão:Millennium
Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Pessoal, a partir da leitura do Milenio fiquei bem interessado nessa proposta da jihad, me parece que ela é uma alternativa para a revolução, essa idéia banalizada pelos marxistas e capitalistas que agora aparece até em outdoor de curso de inglês (que tem um método revolucionário de ensino). Vou reproduzir aqui a nota que copicriei para o termo no texto milenio e queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre a Jihad vs Revolução. Seria possível uma Jihad libertária? Jihad (Língua árabe جهاد‎ gihād) é um conceito essencial da religião islâmica. Pode ser entendida como uma luta, mediante vontade pessoal, de se buscar e conquistar a fé perfeita. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, jihad não significa "Guerra Santa", nome dado pelos Europeus às lutas religiosas na Idade Média (por exemplo: Cruzadas). A explicação quanto as duas formas de Jihad não está presente no Alcorão, mas sim nos ditos do Profeta Muhammad: Uma, a "Jihad Maior", é descrita como uma luta do indivíduo consigo mesmo, pelo domínio da alma; e a outra: a "Jihad Menor", é descrita como um esforço que os muçulmanos fazem para levar a mensagem do Islã aos que não têm ciência da mesma (ou seja, daqueles que não se submetem a Deus e à paz). Aproveito pra incluir esse link que tem coisas bem interessantes - http://www.saindodamatrix.com.br/archives/2006/09/o_que_e_jihad.html - "O Mujahid (aquele que faz Jihad) é aquele que luta contra sua própria alma para refletir sua obediência à Allah. E o Muhaajir (aquele que imigra por Allah) é aquele que abandona aquilo que Allah Proibiu". (Sahih Ahmed) autenticado pelo Sheikh Muhammad ud-Din al-Albani, em (seu livro) Saheehut - Targhib "Se alguns dos idólatras procurar a tua proteção, ampara-o, para que escute a palavra de Allah (o Alcorão) e, então, escolta-o até que chegue ao seu lar, porque (os idólatras) são insipientes". (Sura 9:6) AltDelCtrl Mar 7, 2008 1:13 pm Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Talvez sim e talvez não...visto que aqui temos problemas com as palavras. Hakim Bey já fala no TAZ que a revolução se cristaliza e vira estado novamente. Por isso ele prefere o termo levante e pede a procura ao levante permantente, que continuamente lute contra a cristalização, contra a essencialização que sempre quer trazer consigo a verdade e o poder. A Jihad pode significar uma vontade de busca continua da subservência à vontade de Allah. O problema está posto. Como pode ser libertário algo que pede a busca da subserviência as rígidas leis de deus (ainda por cima mediadas pelos homens sedentos de essencializações e de poderes), mesmo que seja em prol da submissão de deus e da paz? Talvez possa existir uma jihad libertária, se as palavras que estutruram essa idéia mudarem de significado e se esse novo significado não quiser ser nem fixo, nem essencializado, nem essencial, nem cristal, nem cristalizado. Nomadeaosul Mar 9, 2008 9:26 pm Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Com certeza existe uma muitas possibilidades de interpretação da jihad, da mais ortodoxa a mais distinta. É claro que o problema existem relações de subservência em torno deste conceito, como podem existira também (e de fato existem) relações de subservência em torno da idéia de liberdade e reciprocidade. De certa forma a proposta com relação a uma Jihad libertária (me parece) vai muito no sentido da misconstrução situacionista. No sentido da possibilidade artística, política (e por que não?! religiosa) de tomar algum objeto criado pelo sistema, e adaptar (distorcer) seu significado e uso original para produzir um efeito crítico transformador. Acho essa idéia de guerra interior e guerra da informação realmente interessante pq tem uma dimensão da pessoa consigo mesmo que a revolução não possui.. AltDelCtrl Mar 11, 2008 12:06 am. Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Que a Paz estaje convosco. A pergunta é talvez importante, mas contém nela mesmo a resposta. O adjetivo libertário à Jihad deve talvez indicar um pleonasmo. Sim... A proposta de Jihad deve ser a libertação. Contudo nos caminhos da libertação, e, sobretudo, da libertação dos povos, é previso antes que se pense em se libertar. O Ernesto Guevara já afirmava que para revolucionar é preciso se revolucionar primeiro. Talvez o marxista e latino apaixonado não sublimasse tanto tais palavras, mas já enunciava uma verdade reveladora: é preciso de moral e elevação espiritual para se situar numa luta anti-sistêmica. Verdade construída por muitos e retomada em nossos tempos pelo SubComandante Insurgente Marcos. El Sub reitera a necessidade das culturas e dos rituais que cada povo constrói para uma educação moral, no sentido de dar condições sólidas para tais revoluções.Parece, irmãos, que a revolução deve-se processar primeiro dentro de nós, para que tenhamos condições de externalizá-las. Isto, contudo, não deve tornar-se uma idéia limitadora, conservadora ou inibidora das práticas revolucionárias. O termo "primeiro" significa apenas ordem de importância, contudo um Jihad parece não se fazer sem a outra. Uma revolução não acontece sem a outra. De modo que a sublimação de nosso espírito, de nossa moral, deve acompanhar a luta por ajudar nossos irmãos, por combater nossos inimigos, por ser útil no caminho do Pai. E para o irmão que questionou que estaríamos sobre as rígidas leis de Deus... Eu vos digo estão são justas e harmônicas. Nada mais são do que os caminhos evolutivos de cada irmão sendo útil ao designio de bondade divina. Contudo está no perigo da intermediação humana o risco de se apoiar nas leis do Pai. Uma vez intermediada ela pode se tornar plenamente humanas, e gerar apenas centros de poder. Mas creia, o Pai está de portas abertas, Suas leis não são nada mais do que impulsos para o nosso crecimento e libertação. Saudações de paz e de luta em nome do Único.erahsto Mar 17, 2008 4:21 pm. Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Um ano depois. Essa questão ainda me assombra. Desconfio que haja uma sabedoria profunda em considerar que o grande embate se dá entre si consigo mesmo. Num sentido libertário, essa "luta interior" realmente me parece maior e mais difícil que todas aquelas que se pode travar contra os outros. Talvez seja por isso que libertários são tão raros nesse mundo. Não são muitos os que têm coragem de enfrentar os demônios interiores - "capetalistas", niilistas, sexistas, autoritários, etc. - que foram colocados dentro de si através da socialização - primária, secundária etc. - e de inúmeras outras formas de violência estrutural e que, querendo ou não, acabam por ser constitutivas. Não se trata de uma leitura Rousseouniana simplista do tipo "os humanos nascem bons é a sociedade que o corrompe". Os humanos não nascem bons nem maus, mas são constituído social e culturalmente através da apreensão de referências em meio a suas constelações de relações. Ainda não está tão claro para mim, mas é fato que se não houver essa "luta interior" irrefletidamente tendemos a reproduzir certos comportamentos muito característicos de nossa sociedade que é uma em meio a tantas outras. Talvez a revolução interior (o despertar de uma consciência, da anarcalidade enquanto modo de ser) preceda a revolução exterior (o transformar as referências, da revolução das relações). talvez... Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham disso. AltDelCtrl Mar 8, 2009 4:57 am. Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? É quase que improvável a existência de um revolucionário, se não houve um conflito interno. Afinal, é o que sentimos dentro de nós, que nos leva a mudar o que existe fora. Sobre o autoritarismo, eu concordo que um revolucioná-lo deveria livrar-se dela em um conflito interno. Mas e o niilismo? Eu vejo o niilismo como um sacrificio necessário. Tanto para o conflito interno existente no homem, quanto para uma possivel revolução social. Afinal, é preciso levar a coisa até o ponto zero. Enxergar de forma fria, sem olhos voltados a uma mora sintetizada, todo o que nos é constituido, e eliminar o que não presta, talvez até varrendo tudo. E isso é possivel graças ao niilismo Scaramazovflow Mar 10, 2009 1:03 pm Re: Será possível uma Jihad Libertária? Existe uma filosofa da ciência, uma belga, chamada Isabelle Stengers que escreveu um livro chamado O Capitalismo enquanto feitiçaria: Técnicas de desencantamento que nos dá algumas pistas sobre isso... Este vazio total é o vazio das relações - niilismo e anômia andam juntos - são fins últimos da radicalização de uma sociedade de indivíduos isolados. Assim como contra a feitiçaria (capitalista ou não) talvez seja necessário fazer o caminho inverso, ao invés de se deixar levar para uma via do isolamento, fazer contato, reforçar as relações, constituir um âmbito coletivo que ampare e compartilhe sentido. Um xamã diria... está enfeitiçado, busquemos seus deuses, seus parentes, seu animal guia, aqueles com os quais se compartilha potências, horizontes e substâncias. A vida vale a pena quando é compartilhada, no último estágio talvez tenhamos que nos tornar divíduos entre aqueles com os quais compartilhamos, nada de novo sobre o sol, na Melanésia ou na Ameríndia os divíduos são aqueles que resistem e se resilienciam. AltDelCtrl Mar 12, 2009 12:24 pm Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Ou até melhor: Que posicionamento ativo teriamos para poder iniciar um processo que levaria a uma Jihad Libertária? Eu ainda não cheguei a nenhum posicionamento a respeito disso. Vc's tem algum? Scaramazovflow Mar 12, 2009 12:57 pm Re: Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Boa pergunta... minha resposta curta seria... não tenho certeza. A longa talvez passasse por uma impressão de que é necessário reconhecer que há uma guerra exterior a ser travada que deve se dar paralelamente a um embate interior contra o pretenso ditador existente em cada um consigo mesmo. A Jihad exterior, ao contrário do que pensa a maioria dos ocidentais é uma guerra contra outras crenças e pelas pessoas... Enfim, considero isso inspirador e ao mesmo tempo difícil de articular, mas me parece que o grande equívoco das chamadas "esquerdas" foi justamente guerrear contra as pessoas (e entre si) deixando a crença (ou os ideais) de lado, indiscutíveis e intocados. A se ver, partidos políticos "de esquerda" que no embate entre as pessoas e não entre as crenças, vão se tornando progressivamente todos a mesma coisa. Enfim, não tenho certeza. AltDelCtrl Mar 12, 2009 1:28 pm Re: Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Desculpe entrar na discussão..... mas enfim achei uma lista de discussão com uma proposta séria.. a jihad é dificil, mas não impossivel, e o começo é aqui, e agora.. nesse momento a jihad, na minha humilde opinião, deve se limitar a propagação de conhecimento formando grupos como esse, e propagando atos(<1000x"Palavras") que levem ao despertar da população narcotizada com o consumo. mas valeu pela intromição, e por enquanto vou ler mais que eu to precisando. Kinshavo Apr 8, 2009 12:24 am Re: Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Bem vindo Kinshavo, a discussão é aberta e não é sem motivo. Concordo que uma ação vale mais que mil palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo é difícil pensar mudança e convivialidade sem comunicação. Não necessariamente uma coisa não se contrapõe a outra, do ponto onde vejo ação e comunicação são os dois lados da mesma moeda. Caso queira propor novos tópicos de discussão ou contribuir para os artigos e traduções fique a vontade. AltDelCtrl Apr 8, 2009 9:26 am Re: Como fariamos uma Jihad Libertária? Obrigado pela recepção. Gostaria muito de participar das traduções, mas infelizmente, eu não possuo proeficiência em inglês ou outras linguas que não sejam o português; o inglês é o novo latim... A respeito da Jihad, é como você disse: "Acho essa idéia de guerra interior e guerra da informação realmente interessante pq tem uma dimensão da pessoa consigo mesmo que a revolução não possui..." Eu acho, que aí está o nosso começo, disseminando nosso ideais e desmanchando essa teia de falsas nescessidades do mundo atual, a sociedade construiu um palco de faz-de-conta para suas atuações de gala, só que esse palco está a ruir.. e show não para. Kinshavo Apr 9, 2009 2:45 pm